You Put A Spell On Me
by demondreaming
Summary: Jade's kisses are drugging. There's a little part of you that thought she was a witch before you started dating. and it hasn't been swayed any. She puts a kind of spell over you with her lips, and it's all you can do to keep up. Jori, fluffsmut.


**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. But man, I sure act like they do.**

**/**

You'd always thought Jade hated you. Why wouldn't you? She took every chance she could to humiliate you, spurned every offer of friendship you'd made. No matter how much you did for her, it was never enough. She treated you just like she did the day you met her. You never knew why you didn't just give up, didn't just accept that she hated you.

When her and Beck broke up, you didn't expect that to help matters. You expected her to sneer and shrug you away, or break and beg for you to help her get him back. She didn't do either. She didn't turn from your comforting hand on her shoulder, she just stared, eyebrows dug down in thought like she wasn't sure what it was doing there. She changed towards you, not outwardly, no, she still cut you down with her words at every opportunity. But sometimes you'd catch her looking at you, like she wasn't sure who you were. You think it tore her up, that final breakup with Beck. The rare smiles you saw disappeared completely. Sometimes you'd say something stupid, just in the hopes she'd insult you, and it'd make her feel a little better.

You started to worry when nothing helped, so you went to the only person who could fix it; Beck. He'd looked at you almost with suspicion, but you'd begged and pleaded until he finally caved, and said he'd give Jade another chance, if she really felt how you said she did. You were so proud of yourself. Another problem fixed. Maybe Jade would like you now?

That is, until she'd grabbed your arm one day, as you stuffed books into your locker, grip hard and bruising, dragging you to the janitor's closet. She'd shoved you in, eyebrows arrowed down. "What the fuck did you do, Vega?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" You'd rubbed your arm, confused.

"Fucking Beck. Comes up to me all fucking smooth, said I told you _all_ about how I still loved him." She paces back and forth, hands flying wildly as she gestures, words spitting.

"Don't you?"

She'd whirled on you then, arms dropping. "Do you even know why we broke up?"

You'd shook your head timidly, a feeling of guilt starting to set in. You were just trying to do the right thing, to be the friend she never wanted you to be.

Her fingers had run through her hair, and she'd twisted away from you, a choked sound that could've passed for laughter or a sob escaping. "Because of you, Tori."

Your eyes had widened, finger rising to prod yourself in the chest, as if to point out to Jade that it was you she was talking about. "M-me? But... but I don't like Beck like that, I swear. I'd _never_ try to-"

"It's not about Beck, Tori. It's about me." She'd cut you off, turning back, hands falling limp by her sides, nerveless. "Ever since you came here, you've just... you've been _fucking_ with my head." Her palms had turned out, in a soundless plea. "I can't get you out of there. No matter how hard I try, you're always _in_ there, digging away." She'd licked her lips, head lowering, bitterness staining her lips. "I broke up with Beck, because I stopped loving him, and started loving someone else. I started loving you, and I hate it."

You'd stood, stunned, mouth open, unable to find the words that you always had before. The words to deal with anything. They'd dried up in your chest, fizzled to ash in your brain, and it took your heart to finally shake something free. "Why do you hate it?"

She'd let out something resembling a laugh, hand raising to her forehead, aqua extension masking her face. "Because it makes me feel helpless, Tori. I don't know what to do. It scares the shit out of me."

You'd moved closer to her, heart thumping hard in your chest, so loud you were scared she'd hear it. You hadn't known what to think, all that ran through your mind was the fact that she didn't hate you, not, it wasn't you she hated, it was how you made her feel. You weren't even sure what it was you were trying to do. Put a hand on her shoulder, hug her, just get close enough to see her face? Whatever your intentions would've been, they were cut off by her. As soon as your hands had slipped onto her shoulders, gently, tentatively, she'd snapped, hand hard on your cheek, lips crashing into yours. She'd kissed you so hard you were sure you'd fallen, because everything around you swam away, disappeared, and it was just Jade, pressed up against you, kissing you so desperately. Your hands had slipped off her shoulders, muscles loose, and they'd found their way to her waist, clinging onto her like she was the only thing you were sure of. And you'd found the words that had been missing before. You'd told her it was okay, that everything would be okay. That she didn't have to be scared, and just for that moment, that one, brief moment, Jade let you in. She looked at you with trust, with hope, and you'd felt your heart lunge. You realised then why you'd kept trying. Why even after refusal after refusal, you still wanted to be something to her. Because it made you feel like this when she noticed you.

Dating Jade was weird. It was like being in a secret club, that only you and her were members of. And it was secret at first. You hadn't realised, even then, how terrified she was. But it became clearer every time you'd tried to hold her hand, only to have her pull away and whisper. "_I can't_."

But it got easier. Cat was the first to find out, and she'd responded with a smile and a hug for both of you, and you'd nudged Jade as if to say you told her so, that no one would care if the two of you were dating. And after that, she'd taken your hand in public, a scowl on her face for anyone that looked at the two of you. She was still the Jade you'd always known – at least, in public. But when you were alone with her, she was so different. Softer, somehow. She didn't keep that hard edge on. She'd kiss you so softly then, hand gentle on your cheek, so different from that first, forced kiss. She even smiled sometimes, laughed when you told a joke. It was like finding a whole other person, hidden inside the Russian doll that was Jade. This one was small, and warm, tucked away so well you never even suspected it was there, until she'd let it out around you. It made your heart twist, crawl in your throat like it wanted to whisper a message through your lips. It made you feel special, it made you feel trusted, every time she'd snuggle back in your arms, hand covering yours as your arm circled around her, even as her voice cut through the softness with snide comments about Sinjin, about Sikowitz, about everyone. Everyone but you.

You dealt with the hard times for those moments. Every backward step that took place when her fears took hold again. Every jab at you for some imagined look at a girl, at a guy. Every insult when you tried to compliment her, when you told her the things that made her smile when you were alone. You knew it was her fear, her insecurities. You knew who she could be, and that person was worth anything. And maybe you wouldn't call it love, no, maybe that word was too big so soon. But it was hot and twisting inside your chest, every time you saw her, every time you kissed her, and it was much more than like. She barely even noticed when Beck started dating again, just sneered at the 'floozy' his arm was slung around and sunk back into you, like you were a shield protecting her. And you were. You were the shell around her shell, her backup. You'd always thought it'd be Jade who'd take charge, who'd control the relationship. But it was always you pulling the strings when you were left alone, keeping her together.

You'd been together for more than a few months, and by now she leaned back into your arms during lunch, kissed you in front of your lockers, held your hand like it was nothing. Everyone knew by now, and sure enough, just like you'd promised, they didn't care. The only one who did care was Sinjin. You'd caught him outside your bushes more than a few times, saying he was just walking his dog, and it happened to run onto your porch. Twelve times. But a blast from the hose usually chased him away quickly enough.

There was nothing special about the night things with Jade changed. It was just another boring afternoon, slipping in uneventful night. Your parents had taken Trina out to see a musical. You'd already seen it with Andre a few weeks ago. You think your constant outbursts into songs from it may have had something to do with it. You'd picked up your phone, hitting Jade's number, body reclined back on your couch, TV murmuring in the background. You'd asked if she wanted to come over, maybe watch a movie. She agreed quickly enough, and you'd hung up with a smile on your face, hand tucked behind your head.

The knock at your door came up soon enough, and you'd opened it with a grin, Jade standing with her arms crossed, leather jacket hanging from her shoulders. Part of you likes that she always appears all edges, all sharp corners, when you know she's so soft underneath. "Hey pretty girl." You chirp, a hand tugging her forward.

"Shut it, Vega." She growls, but you can see the edges of a smile on her face as you capture her lips, kissing her softly. She tastes like spearmint, and you know she chewed gum on the way over. Maybe just for you. It makes you relish the taste even more, even if you suspect said gum is currently stuck to one of your mom's garden statues.

You pull back, smile on your lips, heart twisting like it always does when you first see her, when her perfume fills your lungs and her presence makes your head swim. "Did you drive safe?" You raise an eyebrow.

Her mouth twists, shoulders shrugging. "I didn't kill anything."

You shake your head, hand slipping into hers. "Good enough."

You lead her over to your couch, and she sits, tossing her handbag on the coffee table, squeezing your hand before she it lets it go. She shrugs her leather jacket off, charcoal and black striped top underneath.

"So what movie did you wanna watch?" You ask, sweeping a lock of unruly hair away from your cheek, tongue running out over your lips, taste of mint still on them.

She digs around in her handbag, pulling out a DVD that looks too big to possibly fit. "I brought one. Your movies are too... girly." She curls her lip, a look of disdain on her face.

"But you loved _The Princess Bride_!" You tease, poking her shoulder.

She scowls at you, voice all bark and no bite. "Only because I thought they were gonna die."

"Nuh uh, you _loved _it. You wanted to _marry _it. You said it was the best thing you'd ever seen." You grin at her as her scowl deepens, DVD thrust into your hands as she sits back, legs crossing.

"I knew I shouldn't have watched that with you." She mutters, turning her face away as the edge of a smile tugs at her lips.

You laugh to yourself as you look down at the DVD, blood spattering the cover, title written in sweeping slashes. "Oh, I heard about this movie! Isn't it the one that made all those people sick?"

Jade shrugs, leaning back on the sofa. "Only the ones with weak stomachs."

"And... I see you got the unrated version." You flip the case over, wincing at the images that jump out at you. "How... romantic."

She stands then, hand plucking the DVD from you, leaning in to give you a quick kiss, smirk on her lips. "Knew you'd love it." You laugh stiltedly, feeling uneasy. You've watched horror movies before with Jade, or... rather, you've winced and covered your eyes while she laughed and pointed. "You get the popcorn, I'll go up to your room and get it started." She gives you another kiss, this one slow, hand slipping onto your hip, the kind that you lean into as she pulls away, wanting it to keep going. She jumps her eyebrows at you as she turns, seductive grin on her face, and you realise this is her revenge for you teasing her. You've come to savour Jade's revenges these days. They're more torturous than ever, but so much more enjoyable. You're sure she notices your eyes following her, breath pent up in your chest. You let it out as she disappears from sight, sighing. You make your way into the kitchen, a cursory scan of the bushes outside revealing no Sinjin.

You let your mind wander as you prepare the popcorn, picturing Jade up in you room, probably looking through your things. You never thought you'd see the day you'd actually be glad to have her in your house, let alone with no one else here. But then, you never thought you'd kiss her, either. You're looking forward to watching the movie with her. And not because of the movie. You think back to the other movies you've watched with Jade, her hands inside your shirt, her lips on your neck. You're not even sure what movies you _have_ watched. You tend to forget them and just remember her. You grin, popcorn rattling and popping as you watch it absentmindedly. You remember slipping your hand between her legs, fingers rubbing over the front of her jeans. Her nails had pricked you, jagged breath escaping, a soft note of pleading in her voice as your name slipped out. The memory still makes you shiver. You tip the popcorn into a bowl, the smell making your stomach rumble hungrily. You toss a piece into the air, catching it in your mouth, a grin splitting your face as the buttery taste spreads over your tongue. If only you could high five yourself.

You head upstairs, walking down the hall to your room, dark but for the flickering light of your TV. Jade turns from your dresser, a lace-edged purple bra in her hands. "When'd you get this?" She twitches it in front of you, smile on her face. "Ooh la la."

You laugh, crossing to her and tearing it from her hands. "Just take the popcorn, fancy."

She raises an eyebrow at you, taking the bowl you thrust forward and moving to your bed, heavy combat boots thudding on the carpet as she kicks them off. You shove the bra back into your dresser drawer, pushing it shut.

You slip onto the bed, wriggling back so you're propped up, hand stealing over to grab a handful of popcorn from where it sits on Jade's lap. You pop a few pieces into your mouth, wincing as you look at the screen, a series of gory images flashing on the menu. You hold your popcorn-filled hand up, looking at Jade doubtfully. "Should I be eating this?"

She smiles sweetly at you, remote in her hand. "Probably not."

It only takes twenty minutes for your mouth to fix in a permanent grimace, eyebrows turned up. You've all but forgotten the popcorn, hands curled loose in your lap, eyes fixed in horror to the screen, screams curdling in your ears. You almost jump as a hand slides onto your thigh, face turning to Jade, that look still fixed to your face. "Not enjoying it?" She teases, smirk on her lips.

You try to relax your face, searching for your voice. "N-no, it's... it's great. I... I didn't know you could strangle someone with their own intestines." You nod slowly, voice cracking. "I-it's good to know, really." You try to spread a smile across your face, muscles in your face contorting oddly, like they've forgotten how they're supposed to work.

Jade's smirk spreads wider, and she shuffles closer, fingers sliding under your chin before she leans in to kiss you, lips soft and salty from the popcorn. "Why'd you agree to watch it then?"

You look at her incredulously. "Because you'd hurt me if I didn't."

She considers your answer before nodding. "True." Jade kisses you again, slowly, shifting onto her side. You match her, hand sliding onto her waist, muscles remembering what to do now, and watching any kind of movie is worth this. Jade's kisses are drugging. They steal your sense, make your brain foggy, and that little part of you that thought she was a witch before you started dating, hasn't been swayed any. She puts a kind of spell over you with her lips, and it's all you can do just to kiss her back and try to keep up. You jerk as her hand slips between your legs, rubbing over the front of your jeans, fingering the seam. She pulls back, your lips making a soft sound as they part, her green eyes flicking over your face, watching your reaction as her hand rubs. "Like it better now?"

You lick your lips, shallow breath shivering out. "I'm starting to warm to it."

You take a short breath as her hand slips away, finger tracing the button of your jeans, Jade's voice barely above a whisper. "Wanna get even warmer?"

You nod unsteadily as she pops the button open, zipper snicking as she pinches it between her fingers. It's not the first time the two of you slept together. You found out quickly that Jade was less than chaste the first time her hand slipped into your pants, fingers playing over you while you shivered against her, moans caught in your throat. You'd felt so clumsy when you'd returned the favour to her, but she didn't seem to notice your clumsy touch, nails clawing you skin, teeth nipping at your neck, and when she'd moaned your name it burrowed right into your heart and cleared a little space for itself.

You shuck your pants off as Jade tugs at her own, legs bent up as she works the material down. You struggle out of your t-shirt, fabric clearing your head as Jade's arm cross, taking her own top off. You're always mesmerised by her body, but the smooth, pale planes, the perfect, unblemished skin. One lazy afternoon, while she slept bare beside you, you'd traced the roads of her veins, the twists, the turns, as they spidered through her porcelain skin. It was almost like seeing her heart, seeing how fragile she was. You were scared you could break her. You still are, sometimes.

Your hands find their way onto her warm skin, smooth under your palms, and she twists towards you, black underwear cutting shadows across her form. It's all too easy for her to straddle you, thigh slipping between yours. And if you're the one pulling the strings in the relationship, then she definitely holds the reins in the bedroom. The spell of her lips starts to weave it's magic as she kisses you softly, tongue swiping your lip, before delving into your mouth, meeting your own timid tongue. You feel her lips stretch into a smile as her hand skims your stomach, moving to trace over the front of your panties, fingers slipping between your thighs. As she strokes along you, her teeth nip at your bottom lip, biting down, and just the surprise and sensation alone are enough to charm a moan from you, breath hitching.

Every time with her is different. Sometimes it'll be slow and soft, pattered with kisses and quick breaths and warm, warm skin. Sometimes it'll be quick, and she'll barely wait for you to get your pants off before her fingers are slipping inside of you and making you gasp. You see every side of Jade when you sleep with her. The soft side, the mean side, the devious side, the caring side, everything. It's in the pacing of her touches, the soft kisses, the hard bites, the foreplay, the rushing in, the gentle caresses, the scratching nails. Every time is different.

This time it's a mixture of sharp teeth and soft touches as she nips at your neck, fingers stroking lightly, making teasing contact. You're sure she's aware of the flexing of your fingers, trembling on her back. The movie crashes on in the background, screams and yells muted by your ears as they focus on her breathing, on the sounds of her skin against yours, sibilant.

She breaks away from your neck, skin damp and reddened from her bites, to smirk at you as her fingers creep up to slip under the waistband of your panties. She stops as her fingers reach you, fingertips wet. "Excited, are we?"

You feel your face heat up, lips twisting. "Can't help it." You mutter, face turning away. You're always embarrassed at the effect she has on you. Her kisses have always stoked a fire in you, one that sent you simmering and boiling beyond your control. You never need much foreplay to start you off, something you think Jade takes advantage of sometimes.

Her smirk grows wider, breaking into a genuine smile. You know it's something she likes; to be able to do this to you. It doesn't make it any less mortifying for you, though. You think she enjoys your embarrassment, as well. "I think it's cute." She gives you a soft kiss, fingers resuming their downward descent, and you buck against her, lips hot on hers. Jade slips her fingers into you, so easily, and you can't help but break the kiss to moan, head pressed back into your pillow.

She lets out a soft sound resembling laughter, little more than a pleased huff, hips starting to slide on your thigh. Through the hot pleasure trickling through you, hazing your mind, you manage to raise your thigh, pressing against her panties harder. She rewards you with a soft, short kiss, fingers twisting inside you, hitting the spot she knows so well. The sensation of her inside you, digits working so expertly, mixed with her damp panties, grinding over your thigh makes your eyes flutter, makes your breath choke and sputter and dampen your lips whenever it can escape. You're completely bewitched by her, you realise. Not just now, when she's trying so hard to make you come, but in every moment spent with her. Maybe since the very beginning, when you first saw her and wanted nothing more than to be close to her, to have her like you. You're forever grateful that you never stopped trying, that you never gave up on her. If you had, she never would've pulled you into that janitor's closet, she never would've broken through her fear. You realise that life is made of tiny moments, little things that add up to big ones, and you want to spend every one near her. She might be acidic, she might be uncaring at times, she might make you frustrated, make you embarrassed. She might make you all those things, but the most important thing she makes you, is happy.

Her name shudders out from your lips, stained with this revelation, your back arching as your climax sweeps through you, muscles clenching, breath held in straining lungs as this feeling conquers your brain, your body. This feeling, this pleasure that you can bring about by yourself, but is so much better when it's mixed with her.

Your hands slip away from her as you relax, breathing heavy, skin feeling transparent, like if she looked at you, she'd see straight to your heart. Your eyes open, and she is looking at you. Her eyes are tracing their way over your face like she's trying to map every detail, every curve and ridge, into her memory. She smiles as she notices you noticing her, pulling herself off you to lay beside you, head pillowed by a hand, wet fingers tracing your stomach. You spend a moment like that, silent, that smile on her face, that thudding of your heart beating into the quiet. Her eyes flick over to the movie before returning to you. "I know you hate these movies." She says quietly, smile shrinking a little. "I only bring them when I don't want you to be distracted. When I want you to myself." Her nails prickle your belly, before sliding off, and you lift your arm to wrap around her as she snuggles against you, head on your shoulder.

You lay in silence, movie muttering on in front of you, light flickering over your bodies, this feeling twisting and growing in your heart, and you think again of how she enchants you, how you fall under her spell every time she's there. "I love you." You say quietly, speaking into her hair, a few strands brushing your lips.

She's quiet for a moment, fingers stopping their soft strokes. "Don't get soft on me, Vega."

Her fingertips resume their tracing of your muscles, and your sinking heart almost drowns out her; "I love you too." Muttered under her breath.

You kiss the side of her head, and you wonder if she can feel how rapid your heart is beating, if it's thundering against her cheek, where it's pressed to you. "You know... we've still got an hour left until my parents and Trina come home." She lifts her head, looking up at you. You raise your eyebrows at her suggestively, wiggling them. "You wanna feel the love?"

A grin spreads onto her lips as she shifts onto her side, pulling away from you, eyes running down your body. "You're on, Vega."

As you push her onto her back, lips capturing hers, you realise you've found yet another Russian doll inside of Jade, and this one is smaller and more fragile than all the others, made of glass. It's her love, and it's your favourite of all.

/

**A/N: The challenge was fluffy Jori smut.**

**I hope that I've met it.**

**Jade and fluff are like... well, Jade and anything fluffy. Not compatible. But dammit, I tried.**

**I tried so hard, I broke an arm. **

**Not mine, someone else's.**

**So you should review, so I can write it on their cast :)**

**Once the assault charge is dropped, of course.**


End file.
